A FitzSimmons Christmas
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: It's Christmas on the bus. And this one will be special for two agents. See what makes this holiday season the greatest that the biochemist and mechanical engineer have ever had. And why does Leo Fitz seem to have a crazy idea? What could he be planning? Does it have to do with making this Christmas special? Major FitzSimmons story, with surprisingly very little side romance.


A FitzSimmons Christmas

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. so, yeah.**_

Skye was excited. The date was December 12. That meant that it was almost Christmas.

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" She asked FitzSimmons.

"Nothing." Fitz said.

"Fitz!" Simmons exclaimed

"What? I just don't like Christmas." Fitz said.

"That's odd." Simmons said confused about the past.

"Okay, so ignoring Mr. Grinch over there, what do you want?" Skye asked Simmons.

"Mostly I want the same thing I've asked Fitz for years. There was this shop that I always walked past on my way to college." Simmons explained. "And in the window, there was a display showing a beautiful gold necklace with a heart pendant. It reminds me of one that my mom had." Simmons told Skye.

"You never got it for her?!" Skye asked Fitz incredulously.

"1. I don't like Christmas. 2. Until rather recently I've also been in college, so I haven't had much money. And 3. I have no idea which store shes talking about, because stores change displays all the time." Fitz explained.

"Well fine, but you must have liked the gifts that I gave you the years we've known each other." Simmons told Fitz.

"They were fine, but most of them were useless for someone like me, or us, or whatever." Fitz said.

"Then why are you still wearing the charm bracelet that I got you five years ago?" Simmons asked.

"I don't know. I just do." Fitz said.

"Is that how much I mean to you. Our first Christmas as a couple and you suddenly hate it and me." Simmons said.

"I don't hate you." Fitz defended.

"What's gotten into you? You weren't like this last year." Simmons said to Fitz.

"I guess that you really don't know me then." Fitz said. Simmons left in a huff, hurt by Fitz's words. Fitz turned to Skye.

"Why did you do that?" Skye asked.

"It's all part of the plan. Commence Phase 2." Fitz said.

* * *

The next few days Simmons tried to ignore Fitz as much as possible. On December 17, Ward started a conversation with Simmons.

"So, you've been different the last few days." Ward said.

"Oh, really? I don't mean to, it's just that Fitz upset me." Simmons said.

"What did he do?"

"He just doesn't seem to like Christmas this year. I don't know why." Simmons said.

"Maybe he's just waiting to surprise you." Ward suggested.

"I know him. He's not good enough to pull of a lie to me." Simmons said.

"Who?" Fitz asked walking in.

"You." Simmons said, becoming silent.

"Oh." Fitz said.

"Why do you _hate _Christmas?" Ward asked Fitz.

"The worst thing that ever happened to me was on Christmas. Oh, God. It was so horrible. It was Christmas Eve. I was 9 years old. Me and Mom were decorating the tree, waiting for Dad to come home from work. A couple hours went by. Dad wasn't home. So Mom called the office. No answer. Christmas Day came and went, and still nothing. So the police began a search. Four or five days went by. Neither one of us could eat or sleep. Everything was falling apart. It was snowing outside. The house was freezing, so I went to try to light up the fire. That's when I noticed the smell. The firemen came and broke through the chimney top. And me and Mom were expecting them to pull out a dead cat or a bird. And instead they pulled out my father. He was dressed in a Santa Claus suit. He'd been climbing down the chimney... his arms loaded with presents. He was gonna surprise us. He slipped and broke his neck. He died instantly. And that's how I found out there was no Santa Claus." Fitz said.

"Oh." Simmons said, realizing she made a mistake.

"That's why I don't particularly like Christmas." Fitz said. Simmons left the room to think about her attitude the last few days.

"Really?" Ward asked.

"What?" Fitz wondered.

"_Gremlins. _You quoted _Gremlins_?" Ward asked in disbelief.

"She's seen most of the other Christmas movies, including _Die Hard_!" Fitz told Ward.

"Why hasn't she seen _Gremlins_?" Ward asked.

"She doesn't like monster movies." Fitz said. "Well, I guess it's almost time for phase 3."

"You're really doing this?" Ward asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

It was now December 24. Christmas Eve. The group had gathered around to hand out presents. Simmons noticeably had one less than the others.

"Coulson, Ward, May, Skye." Simmons read the tags. "Fitz, where's my present?" Simmons asked.

"I thought that this was just for giving gifts to our friends." Fitz said. Simmons was wounded by that.

"Fitz!" Skye said in shock.

"No. He's right." Simmons said sadly. "I'm going to open my presents in my room." Simmons left before the others could complain about that.

"May, you have the box?" Fitz asked.

"Here you go." She handed him the small box. He started for Simmons' room.

* * *

Simmons couldn't bring herself to open the presents. She just laid her head down on the pillow and started crying. How could Fitz do this to her. Especially on their first Christmas. Simmons looked in her mirror to see how bad she looked when she noticed a piece of paper taped to it. There was also a necklace hanging off the note. It was the necklace that she wanted. She went over to the mirror to read the note.

_Simmons,_

_I know that it seems like I've been distancing myself from you lately, but know that I have a good reason. When I knock on the door, please open it._

There was a knock on the door. She cleaned herself up a little and opened the door. She saw Fitz.

"What is this?" Simmons said holding the necklace.

"I meant what I said back there. I didn't want to give you a gift as a friend. I wanted to be more than that. I've always wanted to be more than that. Even though we've only been dating since March, I just want you to know that I've loved you since I first saw you." Fitz started.

"Fitz." Simmons said realizing what was going on.

"I know that it may seem fast, and that I've really been doing a bad job lately, but I needed to make sure that my feelings were true. They were." Fitz told her.

"Leo." She said.

"Jemma Simmons." He got down onto one knee. "Will you marry me?" He pulled out the box and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. And then she noticed everybody else waiting down the hall. "Did you guys know about this?" She asked.

"Yep." Skye said.

"And you went along with it?" Simmons asked.

"Yep." Skye said again.

"Anything else?" Simmons asked.

"Yep." Skye said.

"What is it?" Simmons asked.

"Yep." Skye said again.

"Is that all she can say?" Simmons asked.

"Yep." They all chorused.

"Okay then." Simmons said.

"Merry Christmas Simmons." Fitz said.

"Merry Christmas Fitz."

It was the greatest Christmas either of them had had.

_**So, did you like it? It's a little different than my usual fare, but not by much. I just got this idea and it wouldn't go away. Anyways, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays from Atop The Fourth Wall and all other sections of the internet, like Radio Dead Air, Bad Movie Beatdown, Derps Against Humanity, Game Grumps, Team StarKid, and a bunch of other groups that I am in no way affiliated with. I hope you enjoyed it, and review, people.**_


End file.
